


Long Liv The Queen

by IronChantress3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, altered timeline, laurel and oliver daughter, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronChantress3000/pseuds/IronChantress3000
Summary: After Sara and the legends get stuck in the future, they need a part to fix the Wave Rider to get the time jump working. The only place that carries what they need, is Wayne X. After they get caught sneaking in, the Wayne lawyer unexpectedly turns to their side. Find out why.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, I haven't really at all watched legends, and it's been a while since I've seen arrow, but this story was stuck in my head for the longest and here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her name's pronounced Alyssa

The legends were stuck in future Europe with a broken Wave Rider. Ray Palmer could get it going, but he needed a specific part to fix the time jump mechanics. Some of the legends stayed with Atom, while Sara took a team to go collect the part they needed. The only place that had what they needed was Wayne X Industries.

Nate, Zari, and Gary went with Sarah to be able to get into Wayne. Nate collected a professional history of the company so Sara could look like a competent business woman. Bruce Wayne and his work partner Lucius Fox had made the Gotham based enterprise into a global Empire. Being a corporate giant, the company had extreme business and trading system.

Using Nate's information, Sara and her team approached as potential investors, and asked for a tour. Meanwhile, all of Zari's attempts to hack in were met by firewalls she had never before seen. After the tour was complete, the resident Wayne rep took them up to the boardroom. He held the door for them, letting them pass before he came in.

"I'm afraid, in the interest of my company, I'm going to have to deny your proposal. It would have been in your benefit to remain ethical, and perhaps not try to hack into our system."

Zari looked at the others. Damn!

Nate was about to freak out.

"Listen," Sara tried to change his mind, "you can't _possibly_ imagine how far we've come for this one thing. If we can just acquire it, we'll be out of your hair faster than you can spell it!"

"I'm afraid the situation is no longer in my hands. I cannot help you." With that statement, the man dispersed into pixels.

"What the..."

"That's what you would call holographic security. The real Jordan left you at the door."

The gang turned towards another door opening in the other end of the room, and a girl with two security guards joined them.

"You've been accused of attempting to hack," the girl said without looking up from her tablet, "something which we at Wayne X do not take lightly."

"And you are?"

"I am a lawyer on retention with the company. My name is Olisa Quarell."

Sara finally turned to face the lawyer.

"Alyssa... Quarrell?"

The girl looked like she'd seen a ghost and dropped the tablet, which would have broken if it had a screen.

"Aunt... Sara?"

The team looked at each other, then between the other girl and Sara.

"She's your niece?"

"I guess... Hi!" Sara went to her niece.

Olisa waved her hand and the two security guards vanished. She hugged her aunt, and her attitude was much less intimidating.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a specific part to fix our ship." Nate blurted and Gary shoved him. _What if she doesn't know?_

"The Wave Rider. Right."

"You know about that?"

"Well, you're on it. Aand, there's so much more to Wayne X than you know."

"More than being an international conglomerate?"

Olisa turned to Zari.

"That's the _least_ of what we are. Have you guys met Bruce Wayne yet?"

"No..."

"I'll let you discover him on your own." Olisa said as she lead them out of the meeting room.

"So what was it that you guys needed?"

Gary told her what they were here for and Ollisa listened as she lead them downstairs.

"At Wayne X, we have possibly every technology you can imagine in our inventory. Having it doesn't necessarily mean instantly available, though. There are specific codes, and the security in this place is like the great grand father of Fort Knox _and_ Area 51."

"Any way you can put in a fast order?" Zari asked impatiently.

"Lucky for you guys, The Canary is a recognized member of the superhero league."

Olisa took them down to applied sciences department and into a smaller meeting room. She tapped on the desk and a holographic screen pulled up. After she typed in her code, a list uploaded onto the screen.

"This is where you can search for your part." Ollisa showed them how to use the device and let Zari take over.

"So, how come you're in Europe?" Sara asked Ollisa on the side.

"I was born in Holland." Ollisa revealed.

"Laurel always loved Europe."

"Yeah," Olisa said quietly.

"This one!" Gary pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, I got it." Zari said, annoyed by Gary being in her space.

"Don't touch anything!" Ollisa blurted, starting the gang.

She rushed over to the computer and took over.

"This what you need?"

"Yes." Zari confirmed.

Olisa selected the file and dragged it into her shopping cart. Instantly, a message box appeared, and Ollisa entered her passcode again as the room slowly went red. She hit enter and the lights went back to normal.

"So now what?"

"Well, given the specifics of this request, it has to be approved by Bruce Wayne himself. After that it'll take a day to manufacture it."

"So we need the big boss's personal approval? When does that happen? In the next _year_?"

Olisa smiled.

"Bruce takes special interest in superhero business. Trust me, our request will be at the top of his list."

"What do we do till then?" Gary asked as they left the room.

"What you _can_ do. Wait. Explore Europe."

"Ooh! Let's go to that..." Nate excitedly dragged Gary out the building, and Zari went after them.

"So... you still on the clock?" Sara asked her niece.

"Well, you're still a defendant."

Sara laughed. "A loophole."

"I _am_ a lawyer."

"So what's good around here?"

Olisa took her aunt to her favorite clubhouse, and the girls had a chat.

"Why do you work at Wayne? Why not at Queen's?"

"Why would I work at Queen's?"

Sara choked on your drink.

"Your name is _literally_ Olisa Quarell. As in, _Oliver Queen_?"

Olisa sipped her cocktail, as if the name meant nothing to her.

"I never knew him. And I don't think he ever knew I existed."

"But he's your _father_!"

"The only paternal figure I know were the ones who raised me. Bruce is a close second, and I just happened to know the Flash by chance."

" _You_ know Barry?"

"Through the league. Nora and I are friends."

Sara laughed.

"I think this friendship is engraved in your genes."

Olisa laughed at the comment.

"So... _you_ know Oliver, right?"

Sara pitied the fact that Oliver's daughter didn't call him dad.

"Yeah. I do."

"What's he like?"


	2. Negotiation

Zari went back to the Wave Rider and switched with Ray, who joined up with Nate and Gary to have dinner out at some fancy karaoke bar. Meanwhile, Sara was still hanging out with her niece, when she got the call to pick up her drunk team mates. She promised Olisa to hang out the whole next day, and the two split their separate ways after Ollie dropped her aunt to the bar.

Olisa got to her apartment building and quietly rode up the elevator, but a minute after her house door was shut behind her, she started to cry. All the pain of the things she had put in the back of her head had come piling forward the second she saw Sara standing there. After allowing herself some time to cry, Olisa got off the floor and walked into the main part of her house. You could get a _neat_ living space when Bruce Wayne gifts you the money for it.

Olisa tossed her keys on the key plate on her kitchen pass through and went into her bedroom to put on some comfy clothes. She came out in her most velvety pajamas and fluffiest slippers, and stopped by the kitchen to grab a drink before she flopped on the couch. She didn't know _what_ reason the legends had to get drunk, while _she_ was the one with her past thrown in her face.

Olisa had been watching some classic looney cartoons when she received a holocall.

_Bruce Wayne._

Olisa sniffled and swung her legs down, trying an attempt to look presentable for her double boss. She made sure her nose wasn't running before she answered the call.

"Hey, boss." She said to a file of papers on the other end of the call.

"You put in a request for a Canary code, Olisa. I'm calling to triple check you made it soundly, and it was not an..."

The old man finally put down the file and saw the girl on the other end. With her puffy eyes and a hint of red on the tip of her nose. If it were his son, Bruce would've guessed she was drunk. But this was Olisa. And this was Olisa's past coming back to hurt her.

"Well I guess that answers _that_ , then," he smiled kindly at her.

The whole world was scared of _The Batman's_ scowl, but Olisa most feared his smile. He didn't even have to say anything and she would melt. Olisa always wondered if her biological father would ever have been like this.

"Wanna tell me what's up?"

"The Legends are stalled in our time. They need that bit to jump again."

"I see. I do believe at Wayne X, we have the largest team of applied scientists at our disposal. Any _one_ of them more than capable of taking on this project."

Olisa sniffled behind her hand.

"No. I've got it. I'm actually gonna spend tomorrow with Sara, since it's my day off." She felt rude reminding her _boss_ that.

"Take as many as you like. As long as you are strong enough to say goodbye."

Olisa laughed. "I obviously couldn't even take the parting of one night!"

"Ollie..." Bruce warned.

"Since you're doling out vacations..." Olisa bargained with the CEO of Wayne X.

"I was wondering that I could possibly go with them?"

"To when?" Obviously the world's greatest detective knew that, but he wanted to hear her plan.

"To the _past_? See my dad? I promise! I super swear I won't tell him who I am! I just... I just need to see who he was. Just once. Wouldn't you take the chance if you could?"

"Yes, I would. But you gotta let happen what was gonna happen. Or there's going to be a severe butterfly effect, which we can't be sure is for the better."

"Hey! _You've_ trained me, right? I got your resolve. Almost. I'll just see my dad, and I'll be back."

Bruce sighed, contemplating her argument.

"Be back by the holidays. Selina would love to see you. And Jason."

He smirked at her. BATMAN smirked at her. That would have been the nail in the coffin for others, but for her it meant he knew. Olisa had often crossed paths with Jason on the streets. After all, she _was_ a nosy defense lawyer. Their interactions grew, and so did their attraction. It was Jason who'd gotten Olisa the job at Wayne X.

"I'll see you at Christmas!" She promised.

"Great. I'll approve the printing, and you can have it by end of day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bruce. For everything."

"Any time. Just be safe. We'll see you later!"

Bruce signed off and Olisa fell back in the couch, happy. Now, the next issue was to convince the legends.

The next morning, Sara came to pick her up and took Olisa to the Wave Rider. There, she was introduced to the rest of the team. Olisa took Ray to Wayne X, letting Jordan show him around the applied sciences lab. Meanwhile, she and Sara went out to spend the day together.

At the end of the day, she took them all out to dinner at a fancy European restaurant, booking out an entire private area. They all enjoyed sharing their experiences and having a good time.

"So, when do we get the part?" One of the legends asked.

"Umm... it's ready. I have it down at the lab." Ollie made it an extra effort to drink out of her straw.

"Great. Let's go get it tonight, then."

"Uhun."

"Ollie..." Sara caught her, "you're not telling us something."

"Come. On!" Zari fell back in her seat.

"You can get it, but only if you take me back with you."

"And... there we have it," Mick complained.

"Ollie, we can't." Sara apologized.

"I won't change the past. I won't tell my parents who I am. You want the piece, you get me with it."

"Well, she sounds like she knows what she's doing," Ray defended her.

Sara contemplated the offer.

"How are you planning on getting back?"

"I have a ride. Don't you worry about that."

"Fine. But we can't take responsibility for you, Liv."

"Aunt Sara, I'm not a kid. I got this." Olisa assured her aunt. "So, you can bring the wave rider over to Wayne X tomorrow morning. I'll meet you on the roof with the part, and we can go!"

After dinner, the legends went back to the Wave Rider and Ollie went home. She was greeted by a package on her dining table, and didn't need to think twice about how it got there. Olisa went to her room to change into her comfy clothes before she came back out to grab a glass of wine and open the box. There was a note on it from Bruce, telling her how to use it. Inside the box was a necklace, with a very special clasp.

Once Olisa put it on, it wouldn't come off until she did it the specific way. The jewelry was her way of staying in touch with Bruce over time. It tracked her statistics and vitals; if she was safe and healthy, or if she was in serious trouble. If she simply wanted to go back, she could use the pendant to call for a ride.

After putting on the necklace, Olisa went to pack her bags. Just a couple outfits to last her a few days but most importantly, she packed her super gear.

Of course with her background, Olisa wasn't just the average lawyer. She was born with a biological canary cry, and so much more. Not to mention, some of her family members were the world's best martial artists, and of course they'd taught her. And then she'd gotten mixed up with the Waynes. Now _that_ was a whole 'nother story in itself.

After packing, Ollie lay in her bed to watch a movie since she wasn't exactly tired yet. She got distracted however, when Nora texted her. Ollie told her best friend her plans for meeting her father. She got busy with her friend and forgot all about the movie, letting it play on as she fell asleep mid conversation.

In the morning, Olisa woke up all ready to go. She made herself a quick breakfast before she put on her outfit for the day. Then she grabbed her bags and went off to work. Sara texted to her know that the legends were waiting on the roof. After the morning briefing which, thankfully, came with breakfast, Olisa ran down to the A.S.D to pick up the missing piece.

On her way to the roof, Ollie stopped by her office. She picked up her bag, and left a note for Jason. Then, she finally ran up to join the Legends.

Ollie handed over the part to Ray, and watched as he fixed the time jump. Once it was done, Sara took Ollie to settle in. She gave her niece the room right next to hers.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. It's kind of a big deal,"

"Something you should know about Oliver, though."

Olisa looked warily up to her aunt as she came to sit next to her.

"He's not exactly _open_ to strangers. You can't be expecting him to welcome you with open arms. And you can't exactly tell him who you are,"

"He doesn't have to like me. I just hope _I_ like _him_."

Sara laughed.

"I hope he's everything you've dreamed of." She kissed her niece's head and left her to get acquainted with her room.

"I hope he's better."


	3. Conception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, duh. It's at the end of the page, you don't have to read it you don't like

_It might be best to consider other options. It might be best to consider other options. Prolong her life. Become the next Ra's al-Ghul and save your sister._

Oliver had seen many people die: his dad, his mom, his brother-like best friend. He could not, he _would not_ lose his baby sister. Felicity had gone to share her grief with Ray after lashing out on Oliver, leaving Diggle to watch over Thea while Oliver got ready to go. Maseo had convinced him to take Thea to Nanda Parbat, and Diggle, Felicity, and Malcolm would go only to bring back Thea.

Malcolm got them a private plane to Nanda Parbat, even though he was very vocal about his disapproval of whatever Oliver was doing. Thea was his last child left, and even though he loved her dearly, he was more willing to let her die than let her be victim to the Lazarus Pit.

_____

Laurel was there. Laurel was _always_ there. She'd snuck into Thea's apartment while Oliver was gone, and had been there when he was telling the others his plan. Of course Felicity wouldn't let him go alone, but Laurel knew by the desperation in his face, that Oliver would stop at nothing to bring his sister back. She escaped out the fire hatch and called her tech guy.

"Hey.. Cisco. It's Canary. Can I ask a favor?"

<->->->->->->

"Where am I? What's going on?!" Thea gasped as she woke up, freaked out by her new environment.

"Some place safe," Malcom comforted her, "you're safe."

"Where's mom?" Thea asked innocently as she looked between the many faces in the room that she didn't recognize; not even the man standing next to her.

Malcolm glared at Oliver before turning kindly to his daughter.

"Your mother's not here. Look-- just lie back," he ushered her back onto the pillow, "close your eyes and get some rest, ok?" He fixed the covers over her.

"I love you, Dad." Thea said softly as she fell back asleep.

"Ra's told me that the confusion would pass." Oliver added coldly as he watched his little sister not remember him. The salt on the wound was that she was nice to Merlin, their enemy.

"You have no idea what you've done." Malcolm strode over to Oliver.

"What I've _done_? She's alive, Malcolm. What I did saved her life." He thrust his hand in her direction.

"She thinks Moira's still alive!" Malcolm repeated.

"She'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Diggle challenged his friend.

"Yes, I do," Oliver turned to him. "Because you, Felicity, and Malcolm are going to take her home and she will recover."

"And what is _that_ worth?" Felicity, who had been quietly sitting in the corner, finally spoke.

"Felicity..."

"No! This is all wrong! You want to go die, be my guest, but I won't stand by and watch. I'm going back to the plane."

Felicity stormed off to her room, and Malcolm left shortly as well.

"I'll get my things," John said as he placed a compassionate hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Give you a minute with Thea before we take her back."

"Thanks," Oliver said mutely, appreciated at least _someone_ understanding the hard choices that he had to make.

Diggle left, and Oliver took a seat next to Thea. He sat there watching her, a hand covering his mouth as he sobbed. He wished, he _hoped_ , Thea would forgive him for what he was about to do. There was so much he had to tell her, but right now she was neither conscious, nor did she know who he was. So instead, he decided to write her a letter.

A while after, everyone came back for their final goodbyes. Malcolm took Thea to the plane after a quick compatriotic monologue, while John and Felicity had a longer goodbye.

Later at night, Oliver was in his room, Sarab was talking to Ra's alone in the main chamber when guards dragged up a girl. Ra's dismissed Sarab, and he went straight to Oliver.

The guards tried to shut her up in front of their leader, but Laurel needed to speak. She needed to save him.

"No! I need to talk to you." She yelled at the leader of assassins. "What's happening here is perverse! What you are doing to Oliver. What you are making him do; I am not going to let it happen."

Ra's al-Ghul watched the girl curiously, and nodded to his guards.

"You can leave us," he commanded them and they dropped her and left.

"You have a great fire within you," Ra's began as he walked around her. I can see now why Oliver loves you."

"If you knew the first thing about love," Laurel got to her feet, "you would not be ripping Oliver away from his family."

"I am merely helping him fulfill his destiny."

"Yeah, I know all about the "survive my sword" prophecy," Laurel spat, "and I am here to tell you that I could really give a crap. Me, and the team, are not going to let this happen. And we have friends," Lawyer Laurel got nose to nose with the world's deadliest assassin as he was a mere defendant in a court, "and we have resources, and we will go to war to get Oliver back."

"You know, many lifetimes ago, I loved a woman immeasurably." Ra's moved away from her.

"And she loved me. And we had a son and then a daughter, and for many years, I felt I was the most fortunate man in the world. My life was bliss." He gazed longingly into the Lazarus pit as if it were nothing more than a reflection pool.

"And one night, a man came to my door and he gave me a horrible choice-- to leave without saying a word to them, or to stand and watch them tortured and then killed. And I left without a farewell. And to spare them pain, I endured an agony worse than death."

"Sounds like you gave up too easily," Laurel chided Ra's al-Ghul.

"There's one immutable truth about life... It is often more cruel than it is fair, and rarely provides an opportunity for any of us to find closure. And all your posturing and all your threats of war will merely delay the inevitable," he swung back a hand and easily caught Laurel's sneak attack. "...causing you to forfeit the opportunity you have. This was denied me." He pushed her away.

"You need to tell Oliver good-bye. Tell him how much you love him. Tell him whatever it is your heart needs to express. And do it now. Before he is lost to you forever."

Ironically enough, that was when Oliver ran in, followed by Maseo.

"What's goi-" he began to ask before he saw Laurel.

"Laurel?" Oliver had a confused look on his brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Seems like you had one more friend who wished to bid you farewell." Ra's said as he was leaving. "And I'd advise you teach her our etiquettes, before her next misdemeanor costs her her life."

Oliver watched Ra's go before he turned back to Laurel.

"Laurel?" He still didn't believe it.

"Wasn't letting you go without me _this_ time," Laurel smiled and ran to him.

Oliver hugged his oldest friend, making certain she was actually there before he let go.

"Let's go inside," he grabbed her hand and led her to his room, and she picked up her bag from the door as she followed.

Oliver lead her inside his room and closed the door behind them. Laurel was so distracted by the beautiful room that she almost missed Oliver questioning her for the third time.

"What are you doing here?"

Laurel turned back to him with a smile and sat on the bench. She pulled forward her bag and began to rummage through it.

"Well I heard you were off to get yourself killed and I thought, if Laurel and Oliver got one more evening together..." she found what she was looking for and held it up.

"I brought ice cream," she showed him it.

Oliver scoffed first as he relaxed his arms, then broke into full out laughter.

"I hope you don't mind sharing, I could only fit the spoons." Laurel offered him one as he sat next to her on the floor.

"Rocky road," Oliver smiled as he dug his spoon in.

"Your favorite," Laurel reminded him as she got a spoon in.

"Should I ask how you got here?"

"Since you're dying anyway, can't hurt to tell you my secret."

Oliver laughed at her casual take on the inevitable.

"Cisco."

"Cisco," Oliver repeated after her.

They ate ice cream together in silence, warmed by the fireplace burning next to them. With the empty tub burning in the fire, Oliver busied his hands fiddling with her fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

Laurel sighed, embracing the inevitable.

"This is the end, isn't it? I wanted it to be just us one last time."

"Laurel and Oliver. The OG," Oliver scoffed a smile as he examined her fingers.

Laurel smiled down at him and drew her free hand through his hair.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

Oliver placed his hand on hers as he looked up at her. At least tonight he could be honest.

"I don't _want_ to be alone."

Laurel smiled and kissed him sweetly. The man with the world on his shoulders was broken in front of her. It was always her.

_It was always her._

Oliver pushed up, deepening the kiss. Laurel freed her other hand and grabbed his face, holding him stronger. Oliver grabbed her arms and pulled her up to standing to be more comfortable, as Laurel then wrapped her arms around his neck.

≈≈≈

They swayed and kissed until Oliver helped Laurel jump her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed. Laurel's butt went on the bed first, and she leaned back on her arms to watch Oliver take off his shirt. He smiled down at her and kissed her as his hands began unbuttoning her shirt. She was only in her bra and underwear by the time her head landed on the pillow.

Oliver kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth as far back as it could go. Then he kissed her chin, and trailed a path of kisses down her body. He kissed the valley of her breasts and then down to her belly button; Laurel giggled as he swirled his tongue around.

Then, locking eyes with her, his mouth went further down her body. His hands, framing her sides pulled down her underwear as his lips followed.

Laurel was exhilarated. Never had her senses been so peaked. She fisted his hair, thrusting her pelvis up to encourage him to keep doing what he was doing with his mouth and tongue.

"H-how? Where did you, learn how to do that?!" She asked between her moans, eyes closed and her head thrown back.

"Don't remember. But ever since I did, I've been _dying_ to try it on you!"

"Yeah?" Laurel smiled at the thought of that.

"Mhmm..." Oliver hummed against her lips, and the coil in her stomach tightened.

He worked her over the edge until she spilled, and then he kissed her one last time before trailing back up her body. This time, he pressed up her bra, revealing her breasts underneath. His tongue played with one, while his fingers toyed with the other. He drove Laurel to a frenzy before he switched.

Finally Oliver kissed up her neck back up to her face, lining up with her. He cupped back her hair, making her eyes open. Laurel stared at him with eyes wet with love and sorrow. He kissed her as he went into her, showing her how much he loved her without saying any words. Oliver's desire for Laurel was on high, but he wanted to take it slow and passionate for their possible last time ever.

He buried his face in her neck as his dick was busy in her, but she grabbed his head and made him look up.

"Look at me, Ollie."

Ollie did.

"I want to remember how you look at me. Just the way you are, right now."

Oliver kissed her before looking back at her.

"I love you. So much. Whatever happens tomorrow. I hope you know that. And if I die, I'll die loving you."

"You gave me the strength to be the best me I could be."

Oliver smirked at her words, which he had once told her.

"My pretty bird."

They spent the night tangled as one. One soul in two bodies. There was no Arrow. No Canary.

Just Oliver. And Laurel.

Oliver's pretty bird. And Laurel's Ollie.


	4. Deception

[past]

In the morning, much too early for Laurel, it was time for the trial. Oliver kissed her head one final time, taking the opportunity to press a nerve on the back of her neck that would have her passed out for hours. Either he would be there when she woke up, or he won't. He put on a hat and coat, and with one final look behind him, left to face his fate.

Laurel woke up startled. She was even more worried when she didn't find Oliver by her side.

"Ollie?" She whispered, before saying his full name out loud.

There was no reply.

Laurel put on her clothes and ran for the door, but it didn't budge. After many failed attempts at opening it, Laurel turned to her secret weapon. She put on the collar and stood a safe distance away before she screamed at the door.

It fell apart and Laurel ran through, looking everywhere for Oliver. She even ran outside, where she saw Ra's coming back in, slightly wounded.

"Where's Oliver?" She asked, but he walked right past her.

"Hey! Where's Oliver?" Laurel repeated as she chased after him.

She turned to Sarab next when Ra's didn't answer. He had a pitiful look on his face that spoke volumes.

Laurel looked between the two assassins, dumbfounded. She somehow managed to grab a sword but before she could swing it, Sarab stopped her.

"You cannot avenge Oliver. Vengeance is something that, once started, will continue to run itself for ages. Oliver consciously went into the challenge, accepting whatever fate had in store. That chapter is closed now, for everyone."

"Let's begin a new one."

Both Sarab and Laurel turned as Ra's finally said something.

"This time, with you." He turned half way to point at Laurel.

"You are the sister of the Black Canary, it's not hard to see. And you share the Archer's ideals. Perhaps we can train you to replace their mantle. If you accept."

Before Sarab could stop her, Laurel agreed.

"Good. Enjoy your last day as Laurel Lance. For tomorrow, she dies."

2 months later/present

Oliver Queen finally returned to Starling city, having been saved from dying by Maseo. The team went back to saving the Glades, in addition to fighting whatever Ra's al-Ghul sent their way. After somehow successfully convincing Ra's to leave Starling City alone, the team was hit with their next challenge: ghosts. But Team Arrow wasn't the only one haunted.

The Waverider arrived Central city, 2015. While the team had to hide, Sara took the risk of taking Liv to Star Labs. She loved team Flash with all her heart, but she knew only one person could help them right now.

"Wait, so, you're Sara, but not _our_ Sara?"

"Yup, nothing confusing about that. But I'm not the issue here. This is," She said, mentioning Olisa. 

"You mean _she_?" Cisco raised a brow.

"Yes, she. Her. She is Olisa, Oliver's daughter from the future."

"Hi," Ollie waved upon introduction.

After explaining the whole thing _twice_ to Cisco, Sara left her niece in his care, leaving it to Cisco on how to take Ollie to team Arrow. They left that night, given the long distance between the two cities. Olisa tried to learn more about Oliver, but Cisco hadn't been much personal with the hero to give her good insight. What he _could_ tell her, was that Oliver wasn't much welcoming of outsiders, and that's exactly what happened. 

"Cisco, I really, truly admire your creations," Oliver said in a rush to leave his office, "but I really do not have the time right now."

"This one's more _your_ creation than mine," Cisco mumbled to himself before he enthusiastically jumped in Oliver's way. 

"I heard you were down a lawyer! So I got you a replacement. You... are going to love her. It'll be like Laurel never left!" Cisco became wary of how Oliver would react to that. 

Oliver stopped and turned, a deadpan look on his face. "You... got me a... lawyer?" He asked, raising a brow. "You think I can't get lawyers on my own, Cis?"

Cisco steepled his hands in front of his face and caught up to Oliver. "You're not hearing me. Lawyer. Replacing Laurel. _She's_ _got a killer voice!" _Cisco tried subtly referring to the canary. 

Oliver sighed. "Walk with me," he said, briskly walking to the front door. 

"Quick overview: she's a meta with an innate canary cry, and she's got a whole different pitch register. She comes from a family of stuntmen and is an incident lawyer. But mainly, I think she'll be good for team Arrow. And the campaign gets an added bonus."

Oliver was at his car, door handle in his grasp as he was just short of getting in. "Bring her here tonight. Diggle will get her downstairs. I _really_ have to go."

"Yeah, absolutely," Cisco replied as Oliver got in. "Have a nice day at work!" He waved after the car as it drove off. 

Till five o'clock, Cisco took Liv around Star city. They talked about Ollie's past, or what she was at liberty to share. She'd gone to Harvard for law school, and had work experience in Gotham city. Cisco thought the latter bit would really fascinate Oliver, but at the moment it fascinated _him_. He bugged her about every detail about Gotham that she could share, especially about Gotham's resident superhero. Olisa told him everything she could, enjoying Cisco's excitement over it. She understood; she'd been just like him once upon a time. 

Five o'clock came, and Cisco took Ollie to the campaign office. Diggle was waiting for them. 

"This our new... lawyer?" He asked, nodding his head towards the girl.

"Yup. This is..." Cisco looked at Olisa to answer.

"Allison. You can call me Allie," Olisa introduced herself, extending a hand in greeting. 

"John Diggle," Dig grasped her hand. His fingers were searching for a pressure point in her wrist, she could tell, but she had to gain their trust. She let him find what he was looking for, and made herself faint. 

One step closer to home. 


	5. Orientation

Olisa, or Allie as they knew her, woke on an office chair in the Arrow cave. She looked around amazed at the structure of the bunker before noticing the people surrounding her.

"H-hi!" She greeted them nervously. "I'm Allie."

"And..." a petite woman asked.

"Oh, she is your new canary!" Cisco informed them.

"Just like that? How convenient. Isn't it a bit too convenient?" the boy asked.

"Oh, it's not just a vocal," Allie explained as she finally got off the chair. "I have sonic _powers!"_ she said, wiggling her fingers to show them what she meant while Cisco sighed.

"Well, regardless. You're here anyway. This is Curtis Holt, our tech guy," Diggle introduced.

Holt waved at her and Allie cooly nodded at him.

"Thea Queen,"

Before Diggle could finish, Allie squealed and excitedly hugged her. Thea stood rock solid, looking at Diggle to rescue her.

"Sorry! I've heard about you. Through the grapevine, or the news, or something. It's really cool to meet you."

Thea rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So? Are we gonna test her?" Holt asked as he returned to his computers.

"Why?" Cisco followed him. "You have a meta chamber? You have your thing, we have ours, okay. Don't be tryna take over my gig..."

Allie left them to argue as she explored the cave. Or, quiver, more appropriately. She'd been in caves, and this was nothing close to it. She came across a wall of displays. Following the row of minor gadgets, Allie came face to face with The Bow. Her nose itched as her fingers traced the arch, dying to hold her father's weapon. Noticing that everyone else was busy, she quietly grabbed it and walked over to the training area.

The cement wall had seen some damage. Allie smiled as she turned on the ball launcher; she was about to leave her mark. First she got used to holding the bow in her hand, holding it where her father held it. As she pulled back the string along her cheek, an energy arrow formed in the bow. The balls launched and she released the arrow.

Ffwhipp!

It split enough times to cover each tennis ball, pinning them to the cement wall. She got one more round in before someone grabbed the bow. Olisa took her time to pay attention.

It was his hand.

The hand she should have held as she learned to walk. The hand who should have let her go when she learned to ride her bike. Tonight, it was the hand that wanted to throw her out.

"Next time, ask," Arrow ripped the weapon from her hand and walked to the people he knew. His anger at strangers touching his stuff didn't give him the pleasure to comment on her marksmanship.

The balls fell as Olisa followed her dad back to the central platform. They were all heading out; he'd apparently told the rest where they were going. Cisco caught Allie up and wished her well as he sent her up after the others.

Ghosts. How ironic.

Her first mission with her dad was a train heist. Cisco had given her a simple suit, just enough to hide her identity. Speedy was with Captain Lance, clearing out the train station while Diggle and her helped Arrow get to the train.

"Get closer!" Arrow yelled at Diggle who was trying his best to keep up with a speeding train.

"Jump!" Allie suggested, getting some 'are you serious?' looks, but she sighed and said it again with determination.

Arrow jumped and Allison sent a sonic beam behind him, helping him get on top of the train. Allie followed after him. They didn't have time to stop and comment before they swung into a compartment, pulling out the one Ghost guarding it. 

"Stop the train," Arrow assigned to Sonix, and she nodded climbed out to the top to make her way to the front.

"Mr. Slater?" Sonix heard through her comms.

"Sorry. He had to get off at an earlier stop."

Olisa smirked. So, dad could quip... when he wanted to. 

"Stop. The train."

"No, I don't want to. Even if I did, I couldn't. I destroyed the braking system 20 miles ago."

Sonix paused as she was just a box away from the control car. 

"Willing to die to destroy a train station?"

"No, that would be ridiculous," their target replied ever so calmly, seemingly agitating Arrow. 

"Then how are you planning on getting off the train?!"

"Oh, you don't know who I am, do you?"

Olisa sprinted back.

"I'm Damian Darhk."

_Shit._

Sonix could hear the arrows flying through the comms, followed by fighting. Arrow was good, having been trained by many schools, one of them being the League of Shadows. But he was up against Darhk, an original of the League.

"Is that all you got?"

This couldn't end well. And then..

"Ahh!" She heard dad grunt in pain.

"It seems you've much in common with the Arrow."

Olisa was a half a box away, but she could feel it. Darhk was summoning the force, something that had a strong connection to her. It changed her, gave her a boost. And she summoned all her energy into getting to Arrow in time.

"You're _both_ dead," Olisa heard Darhk say as he had Arrow pinned to the door, draining his life source.

Thinking quickly, Sonix summoned a discarded arrow and shot it through Darhk's back, making him fall away from Arrow. She ran up to help her father, syphoning some of her energy into him as she gave him a hand.

"Thank you," Arrow resignedly said before they turned to find Darhk gone and Diggle standing in his place. 

"We need to stop the train," Diggle asked as they followed Arrow off it.

"Got any ideas?" Arrow asked as they rolled up off the ground.

"Blow it up," Allie suggested to another round of crazed looks.

"Can you trust me? For like, five seconds? You don't have a whole lot of other options."

Arrow looked at Diggle to confer before shooting an explosive arrow at the speeding train. The weapon landed and the vehicle blew up, emitting a gigantic, fiery explosion. Sonix stepped up and positioned her hands as if holding a large object as her powers manipulated the fire into going upwards in containment. 

Sonix staggered from the immense use of her power and Arrow quickly step up to catch her from falling. Olisa looked up, her father's masked face so close to her, concern lightly etched on it. She didn't want to stand up, exit this embrace, but the blood slipping over her lip made her snap out of her thought. 

Olisa quickly stepped away, wiping away at her bloody nose. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should- we should get out of here."

"This way," Diggle lead them to the car and drove them back to the cave.

None of them paid significant attention to the black car parked nearby, Darhk watching from inside.

"So? Can she stay, or not?" Cisco asked the team as they lounged about the platform. 

Everyone looked to Oliver as he stood by himself, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. Finally, he sighed and relaxed.

"Fine! She's in... for now! As long as she can keep her hands to herself." Oliver wagged a playful finger at her as he passed her by.

"I should get going," Cisco's voice pulled her attention. "Don't wanna be late to work tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out!" Allie jumped.

Cisco gathered his things as he waited for her by the elevator. 

Olisa met him and they rode the elevator up in silence, but she was dying to get outside to talk.

"Thank you! So much, for getting me here." She hugged him as they were a safe distance away.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get too excited just yet. Oliver, he's a cautious person. He's okayed you, but you still gotta work on his trust."

"I... will keep that in mind. Have a safe trip," she moved him in the direction of his car.

"You too, Bionica!" Cisco winked over his shoulder as he got in and then drove away. 

Olisa watched his car drive off before finally returning back to the cave, excited about her present future. 


End file.
